Kingdom Heart's System
by dualendingRoxas
Summary: The universe is divided into multiple realities: Galaxies, Solar Systems, Planets, Dimensions, Worlds. Worlds were merely fiction among humanity and the supernatural of the world known as "DxD", mainly because they cannot access something that was weaker than them. The truth is anyone could have left their world after the great war... Kingdom Hearts, aka the God System.
1. Prologue

_**POV**_

Narration

**Darkness**

**Time Skip**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p><em>See it works like this...<em>

_The universe is divided into multiple realities:_

_Galaxies, Solar Systems, Planets, Dimensions..._

_Worlds..._

_Worlds were merely fiction among humanity and the supernatural of the world known as "DxD", mainly because they cannot access something that was weaker than them._

_The truth is anyone could have left their world after the great war..._

_Kingdom Hearts, aka the God System, managed by the archangel Michael who unlike his father did not believe in dark and light equality. He thought that light should stand for happiness, caring, selflessness, Justice..._

_That was what an angel had to be..._

_Darkness was left without a label..._

_... Greed, Wrath, Jealousy, Lazyness, Gluttony, Theft, Lust_

_The labels that darkness was given, and a two-thirds of heaven's angels fell into to the deepest depths of Hell, where darkness resides._

_Those who kept their belief became Fallen Angels, those who gave up became devils._

_The three Factions hated each other with a passion. For what reason?_

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day on Destiny Islands, Riku finished and passed his Mark of Mastery exam, Sora continued training with Drive Forms and Anti-Form [unknown to everyone else], and Kairi was training progressing well into catching up with her two best friends. Everything was right, bright and, peaceful...<p>

...yet it was wrong.

Sora knew of the existence of other worlds, something that was or wasn't meant to be.

Saving the worlds...

Twice.

...meeting his friends...

Twice.

...Adventuring to new undiscovered places...

Four times actually.

He longed for a new adventure. Which explains why King Mickey was here.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sora<strong>_

"...and so I need you all to head to this world." said the King with the smile that is always on his face. "Remember that world is divided so you may have to search that world even more than any other world."

"Do you think Kingdom Hearts is expanding that world?" I asked.

"No, I think Kingdom Hearts is inside of that world..."

I jumped at the idea of Kingdom Hearts being there, maybe the puzzle of Xehanort will put together and we can still save the worlds from him...

For good.

"Just remember," said the King. "There are two types of people in that world. Look for people at this academy. They may have darkness but don't attack them unless they attack you."

"I got but where's the gummi ship I'm supposed fly, and what about Donald and Goofy?"

"All you got to do is summon it like your other summon gems. I'll give you the summon gem for your gummi." he said handing me the gum-like block.

"Thamks. I'll use it when I'm ready."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Issei Hyoudou<strong>_

"I'm a devil?"

This is bad, or good? I'm alive but I'm a devil! I can't pray or hold bibles. Even worse, I'm a servant! Does that mean I spend the rest of my days taking souls, and fufiling a hot chick's desires?

"Anyway I suppose it's time to head to school. You should get dressed." said a red haired beauty who willingly showed her breasts.

Her name is Rias Gremory, a girl coming from a rich family of devils. Apparently she slept in my bed after the incident with the black- wing-guy. She's smart, atheletic and...

"My master, huh?" I muttered.

Doesn't sound so bad right now.

**Minutes Later**

I'm making my way to school

'm feeling cool,

cause I got a cute senpai.

By my side.

I really got to get better at singing.

Like I sang horribly earlier, I'm walking to schoolwith Gremory-hime. It is something I always wished would happened since...

My first date.

I really wished that had gone better, if it did maybe we both could've lived to be happy. And actually love each other. But it's too late...

**I have to embrace my darkness.**

"Issei?" said Rias, she looks concerned. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine."

Gotta stay calm, she's gone. I don't have to worry about her.

As soon as we passed school gates all eyes were on us. Silence spread through the entire courtyard like the plague in Britan in some year. I only remember cause I stopped whacking to prevent any disease from happening to anybody.

"I'll send someone to pick you up, be on the lookout after school." said my master. I feel so proud of myself for not creeping her out or anything.

"Yes m'am!" I saluted to her.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sora<strong>_

ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!

"...oops. Accidentally fell asleep."

It looks like I'm all alone on this trip. I set the gummi ship on auto-pilot and took a quick nap. Sadly I forgot the gummi ship can't deal with barriers. When I took a look out the window. It looks like a bunch of connected worlds.

'No wonder he said Kingdom Hearts might be here. I'll just head to the one with the most normal buildings. And the English translator says Kuoh Town.'

I open the window, accidentally letting out a lot of air and I unlocked the barrier using my Keyblade. When it was unlocked I shut the window and headed to this Kuoh Town.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): 800 something words, not so great but I'll do better now that I'm out of my sleeping hiatus. That and we can't have the characters interacting before the first chapter.**

**Sleeping Hiatus: The patient cannot stay awake long enough to do day to day activities. NOT CONTAGIOUS**

**dualendingRoxas**


	2. Chapter 1: Wisdom

**KH-Hardcorefan4483 - Probably, Riku is always there to bail Sora out. Example: Kngdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days, and Kingdom Hearts 3D. I might bring him into this.**

**TrimusicaDrag00n90 - Sadly no but a god incarnation of Sora might be a bad idea. He has lots of potential but not enough experience. Not to mention he's what 15-16? That means there were at least a hundred different incarnations of god. Sorry it's just way too hard and I'd have to warp time, and possibly damage my brain trying to make Sora = God WITHOUT warping the current storyline.**

* * *

><p><em>How is the god system managed? Obviously it controls what can happen to certain types of people. Praying Devils, Angels fallen from heaven, Keyblades, and Glitched Sacred Gears. So why does it need to be managed? The χ-blade had control over the system so why didn't Michael use this χ-blade? Because it is made of 7 lights and thirteen darknesses. But the belief of all angels is...<em>

_There is no darkness in the realm of light._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rias Gremory<strong>_

An unknown source has recently broken into the barrier around the city about an hour before school ended. When I checked the city for some hint of who done it, there was a large aura full of light without holiness. It seems like it is wandering, trying to find someone.

"Akeno, our newest club member is going to be here shortly. I sensed someone break into the barrier not to long ago. I want you and Koneko to find this person. He has a very bright aura. You should be able to sense him."

"Ara, do you have an interest in this person? Or could it be an angel you're after?"

**Interest : Yes**

**Angel : No**

"It's not either of those, this person has a light aura, with a taint of darkness." I quickly replied. "It's not malicious or anything of the sort I just want you to investigate it."

"Alright then, I'll be off." she giggled, walking out of my office.

This girl is going to seriously cause trouble.

_**Sora**_

Kuoh Café, Kuoh Arcade, Kuoh Park, Kuoh Hotels, I can't seem to find the academy! I tried the map from the hotel but the map didn't have the academy in range. Troublesome, and I can't just jump off of the highest building and start gliding. It catches too much attention, I tried asking students the way to go but I only wound up in a random alley.

Really troublesome...

"Ara, I heard you were looking for Kuoh Academy, right?"

I turned around and saw a beautiful girl with a ponytail and purplish-pink eyes, and a shorter girl with white hair and yellow or orange eyes(?). Can't really tell...

"Yes I am, could you please show me the way?" I asked.

"Of course." said the shorter girl.

"I'm Akeno Himejima," she said bowing. "That's Koneko, we are were sent to look for you by our club president."

"Oh really?" I ask more to myself than to anyone else. "Well I'm Sora, it's nice to meet the both of you."

The walk was for some reason eerily quiet. I tried asking them questions like 'What's the school like?' or 'What year are you in?' but all I got were short answers that I can't really build a conversation on. Eventually we arrived at a large gate. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a castle surrounded by houses.

"Well right this way." said Akeno.

I hope everyone is as nice as her.

_**Issei Hyoudou**_

This sucks, I'm being rushed by pretty boy Kiba, and BL rumours are being spread all over the place. I'm being unmercifully insulted by girls I don't even know. He just grabbed my hand and started running to the old school building. In all honesty he's not responding to me asking him what's going on and he just starts running faster. This must be serious if he starts running like this with a dark look in his eyes.

We ran into the Occult Research Clubroom, us two being the only ones there, so it seemed.

"Buchou, I brought Issei!" the damn pretty boy screamed.

"Good work Yuuto, but why the screaming?" asked the silhouette in the shower.

'Silhouette in the shower? That means there's a naked girl in there. That naked girl is my new master. Is she an exhibitionist? How many girls are in this club? Is this the starting path on my road to becoming Harem King?'

"We're back Buchou, with your little boyfriend!" sang Akeno. "Quite the cutie if I might add."

'AKENO! INTERESTED IN A GUY! I need to see the face of this mysterious person!'

_**Sora**_

"Quite the cutie if I might add." she said.

Am I cute? Do I smell weird? Why is she teasing me? I don't understand at all...

"Akeno please don't tease him like that he's blushing like crazy."

Another beautiful girl appeared with long blood red hair and bluish-green eyes. Who is she?

"Hello newcomer, my name is Rias Gremory. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" she says.

"I'm Sora, I've got a few questions for you, if I may have a moment of your time." I say as politely as possible. I'm still not used to fancy etiquette

"And what would that be?"

"Hey I've got questions too!"

"Shut Up!" I snapped. "Oop, sorry it was just an accident. Go ahead, umm..."

"Issei Hyoudou, anyway what are we here for?"

"As I said Issei, Sunday evening you were killed by a fallen angel. I revived you using the [Evil Piece] System. You both know of chess correct?

We both nodded.

"The [Evil Piece] System involves all the chess pieces in a peerage." she explained. "8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], a [King], and a [Queen]."

I snuck out the room seeing as this conversation had nothing to do with me. When I quietly shut the door behind me. It was odd how I just snapped at Issei over the matter of asking a question.

...unless it was _him_.

"Who are you really?"

I jumped at the fact that someone snuck up on me even more suprising it was one of Rias's servants.

"Who am I?" I echo.

"I know the aura of an exorcist when I see it, so which church do you belong to?" Asked the boy in front of me gaining a darker and darker aura the more he continues.

"Whoa, calm down. I mean no harm."

"You came to kill us devils so bring out your holy sword and fight!" he yelled drawing a sword emitting a dark aura.

"Crap! Is there no way to get to you other than fighting?" I ask.

He merely growled and rushed at me at human blinding speeds.

Too bad I'm used to that.

He tried going for 3 quick jabs, and a side slash. I don't know what to call it, I just fight. Anyway according to Rias this just like chess. Swordsman = [Knight] = Close-Range. My solution?

'Wisdom Form activate'

_**Issei Hyoudou**_

We're going to go fight a stray devil, we were told by Koneko who actually spoke more than three words. The thing is we have to find Kiba and Akeno, who disappeared along with Sora.

Wonder where they ran off to?

_**Akeno Himejima**_

Never in my entire life have I seen someone with a light aura as bright as Sora's and it isn't affiliated with the church or any of the three factions. A traveler with untold wisdom hidden behind his cheery personality.

He knows much more than he lets on. His aura and the fact that he broke into the barrier, shows he's more capable than he lets on. I became concerned when both he and Yuuto left without a word and even more concerned when Yuuto challenged him to a fight. I know of his history with the church, but I didn't expect him to take it out on one not affiliated with the church or his accident. He's too innocent to be a Fallen Angel bastard, and has darkness so he can't be an angel. An enigma in humanity. Then I saw his eyes change.

From that cute innocence to sexy sharp.

I feel so wet just from that one look that wasn't sent to me rather Yuuto.

I felt kind of jealous.

His clothes then burst into a bright light then dimming down to a glowing blue. Magic surrounded him his clothes and his choice of weapons.

Two giant keys.

Normally I would've placed my bets on Yuuto in a heartbeat, but those keys unnerved me for some reason.

_**Sora**_

I've got a few seconds to make this work, due to his shock.

**[STOPGA]**

His movements stopped completely not a breath was made by the mad swordsman. I then fired at least twenty light shots at him and...

[BLIZZAGA]

...froze him for good measure.

"Revert."

My clothes glowed and went back to their normal color.

"You can all come out now." I called to the ORC. (Occult Research Club sounds like too much)

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): 1K, pretty good for this chapter but I feel like it wasn't progress, just filler. I'm no master but again I'd have to twist the plot if I want to go faster. Anti-Sora will make an appearance. Happy New Year!**

**dualendingRoxas**


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**"Even in the deepest darkness, there's always a little bit of light."**

**~ King Mickey, Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories**

**So Light will always prevail in the stories of young and old. But even in the brightest light, there's always a bit of darkness. After all who can tell when someone's being controlled by light. That control will turn to darkness, then back to light. The cycle will happen for centuries perhaps forever. Xehanort wished for the balance of light and dark. He went about it the wrong way using only darkness to get to his goal. Everyone will make the same mistake until they realize the dangers of both light and dark.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rias Gremory<strong>_

I had unlocked Issei's Sacred Gear, a [Twice Critical]. He was worth so much but maybe it could be that. I'll be damnned if it was only a [Twice Critical].

Oh wait I'm a devil, the Gremory heiress. "Blindsided by a [Twice Critical]" on the front page of the underworld newspaper.

What really surprised me was the burst of power from Sora. When I managed to look outside I saw an angry Kiba Yuuto frozen in a glacier of magic ice and Akeno rubbing her legs together, while telling Sora off.

She probably got horny after seeing Sora fight.

As for Sora himself he looked cold.

Not as in temperature but like an assassin. No emotion showed through his usually bright face. It was like he was someone else entirely, like with Issei.

He didn't seem like the type to get angry over not getting his question answered first.

_**Akeno Himejima**_

Did I ever mention how wet I feel right now?

I'm still quite upset with this se- BOY for using light based shots on a devil, and then he just waved me off and waited for his ice to melt.

"It should be broken in 3..." he counted."

"2..." The ice cracked.

"1"

Chunks of ice fell off of the cold boy and he was breathing quite heavily.

"You became too angry and almost let darkness take over your body." he said solemnly. "Had we continued fighting we would've had interference from certain creatures I don't want to deal with."

_Creatures?_

"Sora I need to act as a replacement for my servant you just froze.

"Don't worry I can heal him instantly," he says dismissing us again. "If he apologizes for recklessly attacking me and accusing me for being aligned with the church, which I never will be, due to their horrible history."

That's a serious blow, he was attacked and he defended. Kiba should be grateful he's even offering to heal him.

"No thanks," he grumbled. "I don't need your pity."

"Don't we have a stray to battle?" I ask.

"Yes we do." Buchou says calmly. "We should get going including you _Sora_."

"Yes m'am" he pouted.

He's much better when he's pouting.

_**Issei Hyoudou**_

It's official, Sora is now my best friend. If he can repel Kiba, I'd rather stick with him for the rest of my life. Not in any sexual way, just in a brotherly way. Maybe he can be my bodyguard for when the Kendo club decides to beat me up.

We're taking a magic circle to the place where the stray devil is hiding unfortunately he's going to show up by 'flying there'. But before that Akeno had to prepare an invisibility spell. So he won't get spotted.

When we arrive there was a lot of blood around this old warehouse. No bodies, just blood.

"It's here." Koneko finally said.

"I smell something quite delicious, is it sweet or sour? I hope you let me have the chance to taste." A topless woman came out of the shadows her legs hidden by those same shadows.

"Stray devil Vizier, we are here to eliminate you." Rias declares boldly.

"You arrogant brat!" she screeched. "You may be his sister, but you are not powerful like me."

And then she fondles herself.

_(Submarine Rising)_

Then I saw her giant spider legs

_(SINK! SINK DAMN IT! SINK!)_

All of a sudden magic circles appear covering her nipples, even worse they got erect and showed through them! Kinda hot.

"Issei duck!"

**[REFLECT]**

Acid shot out her nipples and landed on this hexagonal barrier, that appears before everyone before being shot back right at her.

"I'm here!" yelled my favorite guy ever and floating in mid-air.

I'm pretty sure at this point everyone is gawking at the idea that he was flying without wings, a jetpack, or anything at all. I sure am, I wonder if I could fly...

"I'm pretty sure he could be a great [Bishop], right Akeno?" I said looking towards her. I already know about her obsession with the new guy. He deserves one girl from my future harem.

"That's correct, Issei. However he possesses more than just a variety of magic." she replied without missing a beat. "He can materialize a weapon using his will. He's quite the swordsman. If anything he's worth a [Queen]."

Sora is worth a [Queen]. Wouldn't he have to be a girl? When I picture him as a girl I see a black haired girl wearing a black coat. For some reason she would be sadder than him.

I wonder why.

"ISSEI!"

_**Sora**_

He snapped out of whatever daydream he was having. I already took care of the rogue by casting another [Stopga]. It seems like I'll be casting that spell. She's not dead, I stopped her because everyone else is distracted. I can unfreeze her if I want to, but I want to check on something...

"Issei, wake up!" I tell him. But it's no good he's not responding. "ISSEI!"

"What?" he says looking at me like he's seen a ghost. "What happened?"

"I froze the demon in her tracks and I'm about to head to bed. The time spell will wear off once I leave. See ya."

I definitely need to see someone...

_**Rias Gremory**_

After we dealt with the stray we went back to the clubroom. Issei hasn't made a peep since the concern of the [Evil Pieces] was cleared up.

"Rias-buchou, do you know where Sora lives?"

"No I don't. In fact I never got to question why and how he managed to unlock the barrier around the city."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sora<strong>_

Falling into "The Ocean of Unconsciousness" I feel sleepy. I'm waiting to approach my Station of Awakening. I land on the already lit platform and wait for his arrival.

"So you decide to visit me?" he asked. "What's the occasion?"

"Let's cut the chit-chat, Roxas." I tell him. "Your personality and memories are leaking into me."

"Remember I'm your nobody." he reminded me. "You already inherited my Synch Blade skill and you also have five hearts. It's only a matter of time before we become one and the same."

"How many times do I have to tell you? One day your going to have your own body."

"Your right, you just have to stick around here awhile longer. After all you are the key to awakening many people from their slumber."

"I am aware as you have made this clear many times. Are you up for a spar?"

_**Issei Hyoudou**_

It's a heavy morning, I really don't feel like learning today. I'd rather spend the day with that cute nun Asia.

There's this rumour that a foreign exchange student is going to be temporarily joining the first years. If it's who I think it is then school is going to be the best and worst thing of my life.

"Hey Issei, you heard of the new transfer student?" asked my bald friend, Matsuda.

"I heard that it's a really cute girl." added a friend in glasses, Motohama.

"Well I hope you were correct Motohama, because of yesterday's mystery boy." I told them. "He wandered onto school grounds along with Akeno and Koneko."

"Attention class, we have a foreign exchange student temporarily staying at our school. Please keep your voices down as he introduces himself.

_Crap_

"Hello, I'm Sora it's nice to meet you all" he said doing a quick bow to the class.

He really pulled off the uniform quite nicely, and his crown necklace made him look like royalty.

"Does anyone have questions for him?"

"Where did you get that crown necklace?" I ask him.

"From my friends on the island that I used to live on." he replied smoothly.

"What're they're names?" Matsuda asked the pretty boy.

"Riku and Kairi. That's all the time I have for today, I hope we all get along." he said bowing again before moving out of the classroom"

_**AFTER CLASS**_

"So Issei, is that the guy you were talking about earlier?" asked Motohama.

"Definitely, him and his over-complicated spiky hair was in between Akeno and Koneko with his arms wrapped around the both of them

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

"I even talked with him and apparently the famous 'Prince Charming' decided to attack him out of nowhere, but instead got his butt whooped with a stick."

"WHAT!"

"It gets even better, we were both asked to join Rias Gremory's Occult Research Club as an apology for pretty boy's action.

"WHAT THE FUCK ISSEI!" They both practically roared. "Why did you leave with pretty boy anyway?"

"I was going to be asked anyway."

They both fell to the floor in tears with mutterings of 'why couldn't it be me'.

It's nice having friends in high places. You can warp how it happened but it still happened.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sora<strong>_

How many times will I be forced to do this? Couldn't we have an assembly or something? Then again I am only one student.

I'm supposed to be overseeing how things in Kuoh and every world connected to it are doing but so far nothing has been going on, besides the stray devil and the Yuuto boy.

"Hey, Sora!"

Speak of the devil. Wait, he is one.

"Yes Kiba?" I ask warily.

"I'd like to apologize for my actions yesterday." He said a bit quietly. "I attacked you for something that wasn't your fault. You even offered to help me and still I acted bitter and angry towards you..."

"Do you regret what happened?" I ask him.

"Yes, bu-"

"Then I already forgive you." I interrupt. "I had a best friend who tried to hurt me in a very horrible way but I forgave him, because he was being manipulated. If you can forgive yourself then everything's okay."

A crowd of girls just went 'aww' in the background, but more importantly...

"Thanks. How about a rematch sometime, no anger involved." he said holding out his arm.

It feels familiar.

"Sure I'd like that." I said shaking his hand.

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

It's said that you can't understand someone until you see them for all their worth. I haven't known him for very long but he seemed pretty cool.

Until he said "Wanna go peep on the Girls' Kendo Club?"

If I were Riku I would definitely say 'Yes'. But because I'm me.

"Sorry Issei," I tell him. "But I still want to live." Of course I try to walk away but.

No you don't pretty boy" said the bald guy of Issei's class.

"You're coming with us." said a glasses guy.

And so I was dragged by Issei and the bald guy to the bushes by the Kendo Club changing room.

"Now here's how it works," said Issei. "You look through the peephole and we let you go."

"No."

"Look"

"I said no."

"DAMN IT SORA LOOK THROUGH THE PEEPHOLE!"

Silence occurred among us boys, while the girls hurried to get into their uniforms and grabbing their shinai.

"Sorry about this..." said Issei.

Wait what?

I was poked in the eyes by the glasses guy, and kicked in the forbidden place by the bald guy, before the pervert trio left me at the mercy of the Kendo Club.

"Oi, new kid!" said the loud brown haired girl. "What the hell are you doin' peeping at us?"

"As punishment for peeping on us e're going to beat the crap out of you." said the pink haired girl.

Those two seem to be the leader. "Can I at least say that I didn't peek?" I say, but it was futile.

"Take your punishment like a man!" said another girl, she swung her shinai down at me.

I Dodge Roll out the way and I end up closer to the circle of girls, so instead of just standing up like a regular person, I high jump over them and land on top of a small tree branch.

Said branch had broke on impact.

I managed to do an aerial recovery and grab the branch while doing so. When I landed onto the ground I got into my fighting position.

"I won't hold back if you keep attacking me." I tell them.

"Shut up and fight" said the brown haired leader.

She rushed at me swing wildly, sadly I can see all her movements a world away.

She went for a 3 side slashes and missed every single one, then she tried a powerful downward slas only for me to block it. and go for a counter which sent the girl stumbling and dropped her weapon. 2 more girls ran towards me, one each side. I picked up the shinai. from the still fallen leader, and swung both weapons 360 or a circle, catching them both by the side and also allowing me to get into Roxas's dual wielding stance.

"Stop this, I'm telling you you've got the wrong guy!" I tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter, even if you are a skilled pervert, you can't take us all on." said the pink haired leader.

"Fine bring it!" I said, I'm getting sick of being called a pervert.

I rush toward them reading my next move.

**"[Double Ars Arcanum]"** I shouted and for once I'm not glowing in light.

I practically knocked all the club memebers out. I used my standard five combo moves before flashily bashing everyone who attacked me in my vicinity.

I was panting at the end of it, dropping the shinai. I walked over to the brown haired girl who originally attacked me.

"No stay back!" she screamed.

"Why what's wrong?" I ask her. "I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"Please leave!" she screamed. "I don't want to be raped! Take them but please leave me." she started sobbing.

'I...'

"I walked up closer to her, and got on my knees to match her height.

And I pat her head.

"I hate people like you..." I tell her. "Always accusing me of things that weren't my fault. I just came to this country to make friends and have fun, but instead I have you, the Kendo club, and Yuuto Kiba, all attack me for things that weren't my fault."

"I-I thought-" She stopped her crying.

"I thought you didn't think this through." I said. "Because from where I was standing you attacked a new student who walked into every single room to introduce himself. Even if I was a pervert, I still didn't peek and you ALL refused to believe I didn't peek."

"I-I-it's just th-"

"That the new student happens to peek on girls when he can't even find the men's restroom?" I said added with a cold edge. "That I learned the entire layout in a day? Cause now I lost what little respect I had for you and your club."

"I'm s-sorry." she mumbled.

"I've had so many people that hate me because they can't open their hearts." I continue. "Are you going to be one of those people? Another person who can't accept me?"

She stopped sniffling.

"I... I." she said. "I'm Murayama."

"Nice to meet you, now I've got to take care of a couple issues to take care of." I said getting up and walking into the farthest set of bushes. "By the way, would you mind if I come and watch you guys practice?"

"Sure, just no funny business." she said smiling a bit.

'At least she's trying.'

_**Issei Hyoudou**_

That was so cool. He beat up the entire Kendo club using a stick. Now he's getting up and walking away in our direction.

Oh shit.

"Issei," someone says behind me. I regretfully turn around with my comrades for life.

And there was Sora smiling like he finished a round of whipping.

In other words, he looked pissed.

"Punishment by [Ars Arcanum]." he said menacingly.

That move is fucking dangerous, he could kill us.

"PENALTY!"

_**Riku**_

There seems to be a barrier around the city. It looks like Sora made sure that access can be made with the Gummi Ship. But I think I'm going to head to Heaven instead.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I think that all of this is mostly filler. Then again DxD is mostly comedy when it comes to the human world. Then again 2K words, how beautiful... Yes, Murayama has a crush on Sora, will it come true? I don't know yet.**

**I forgot about the Wisdom Form abilities and appearance, so I'll chalk it up to an artificial keyblade: made purely out of magic. I also forgotten what the Synch Blade ability is but I did some research. And an Akeno love-interest? Not quite and not yet either. Right now it's more curiosity. That and she wants him for S&M play. Issei can't have her, cause he's not really into having an S or an M. Sora's emotions plays a huge part in what fetish she has.**

**Everyone loves a harem fic, but I have to crush dreams and say yes and no. Originally I was going to make sure he only has one girl. But it's virtually impossible, Sora will quite possibly take over the entire DxD universe due to his charisma, like an OP shounen hero. so if I'm creative I can make Issei still have his harem, and MAYBE Sora will too.**

**I forgot to mention Heartless will make an appearance, so will the Unversed, but only the basic ones that even non-fans can find out about, and won't over-complicate the story.**

**Sora is on par with a low class devil in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. It's really hard to rate him considering at the beginning of every adventure he FORGETS EVERYTHING. I changed this into Kingdom Hearts 2 continued, so again I guess I'd rate him as a strong high-class minus Drive Forms. With Drive forms I guess Ultimate-Class?**

**Longest Author's Note Ever!**

**Longest Chapter**

**dualendingRoxas**


	4. Chapter 3: Mostly Riku

**It has always been either Light or Darkness. Never being Dawn or Twilight. With Kingdom Hearts being locked away by Darkness and the X Blade was broken into 20 pieces. No one has ever questioned why the majority of those pieces were of Darkness. The weapon was broken by human beings seeking to control what isn't theirs, thus beginning the beings known as heartless. The empty shells of people were labeled Nobodies, the term made little sense for beings that had actual bodies. The terms should have been switched. The Heartless have stolen hearts, Nobodies have stolen bodies. When getting rid of the two, you restore a person to their original self.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Riku<strong>_

Sora went to Kuoh Town to check out the residents, I'm supposed to check out a different location then meet up with him in the city. I decided to check out Heaven, I really didn't feel like dealing with anyone concerning the darkness.

Unlocking the barrier was simple was simple locking it for me AND Sora was simpler. I can't leave that guy alone for one day without having to fix one of his mistakes.

I managed to get inside and actually decided to get a good look at the scenery. It was hard not to because it was just so bright. The builidings were modest, having either blue, white or yellow. The sky was blue, and everything was very there was any word to describe heaven it was organized in a very even way each house had its own reflection.

'Symmetrical.'

Somehow I knew that a guy out there would love the symmetry.

I was in the middle of the town square, a giant statue in the middle of an angel. and a few other angels were walking around wings spread wide open. Occasionally stopping to pray at the statue.

"Hello who are you?" asked an angel lady.

"Hi I'm here to." I said pulling out my notecard. "'Investigate Heaven and the Underworld to make sure nobody is endangered.'"

"Quite the mission for someone as young as you." she said looking worried for some guy's health. "Who do you work for?" she asked getting a little too close for my liking.

Even if she's beautiful.

"I work with a small group of mine, helping behind the scenes" I tell her not really looking her in the face, just looking down.

Now she's getting even closer. "Does that mean you're some type of superhero angel?" she asked bouncing up and down.

'So close and bouncy.'

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said still not looking at her

'...so pretty. NOT her chest, her face, though her chest looks nice.'

"So cool! Can you come with me to see my brother?" she asked. "What's your name? Where do you live? Do you have a partner? What's your group's name?Which faction do you belong to? Do you have a [Sacred Gear]? What type is it?" she rambled. "Let's go!" she suddenly said dragging me off to who knows where.

**_Sora_**

**I wonder where Issei is.**

**Not**

"Hey Sora, can't we talk about this?" he said backing up against the old school building wall along with his other two friends..

"Of course we can," I tell him. "After your Punishment!"

One [Ars Arcanum] later, the perverts are on the ground with quite a few bruises on them, more than the Kendo club did. After carrying their bodies to the middle of the courtyard I got out my 'emergeny-draw-on-somebody's-face' marker. After drawing a couple pictures of swirls and whiskers, I wrote 'PERVERT' in the middle of their foreheads.

'Payback, jerks.'

Eventually a crowd started gat

And I trotted back to the old school house. I wonder how Riku is doing...

_**Riku**_

I am in a very compromising position. The leader of angels, Micheal is in front of me. His sister Gabriel is the most beautiful angel in heaven, and can't stop questioning me for answers I can't give.

"Which Faction do you belong to?"

"The light" I said.

"I've never heard of that faction." said Micheal. "Where can we find headquarters?"

"I can't tell you. It's classified, and besides we are fairly new. not even a full fledged faction, just an organization." I answer.

"How many people are there and who's the leader?" asked Gabriel. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

'Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Merlin, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Yen Sid, Chip, Dale, Scrooge McDuck, and myself.'

"15, including myself. I'm going to send report back after my investigation."

"What investigation?" asked Micheal. "You haven't been asking a question, since you've been here."

"I haven't gotten to ask anything because you two are just so curious about me." I remind them. "Anyway how do you deal with people who have adark malicious aura?"

"We send them to the underworld." he said simply. "That or they simply die."

'So blunt...'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sora<strong>_

I'm sure Riku's fine.

"This is what happens to those who frame me for their crimes." I yell in mock arrogance.

I strut away from them feeling more satisfied than ever. The group of perverts had everyone's attention. Now all they had to do was get girlfriends.

'I've also gotta get better company.' I thought sadly.

It's time to get back to introducing myself to all the students.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Akeno Himejima<strong>_

There were rumors of a new student beating up the Kendo club with a stick. If it's the cute guy from yesterday I am very surprised. His mastery of weapons must be astounding.

"Akeno, I'm sure you heard the rumors of the 'Stickboy'?" Rias 'asked'.

"Why of course, supposedly he was framed by the perverted trio for peeking and was attacked," I said. "He, in self-defense grabbed a stick and bashed them into blissful agony."

"It wasn't a pretty sight." said a girl with short hair and glasses. "I recently went to the infirmary and sure enough there was a large mass of girls with injuries that will stop them from practice for a while."

Souna Shitori a.k.a. Sona Sitri, Student Council President and Rias's childhood friend.

"So was I true?" asked Rias.

"Apparently so, according to Murayama and Katase. They had thought he was peeping along with the perverted trio, he denied this and they attacked him. They were all beaten by this guy and he didn't sustain one injury." she recalled. "They also claimed he said the words [Double Ars Arcanum]."

[Double Ars Arcanum]?

"Was it magic?" I asked.

"There was magic residue on the injuries, but none on the mind." she said.

"I want to know what happened to the pervy trio." I pouted.

Pouting...

The best way to get information.

"They had the same residue and..." she started, but then she started to laugh.

She always laughs when somebody inside Rias's family is funny. Which is almost never.

"Just look up the most recent picture of Issei on the internet." she said walking away.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Issei Hyoudou<strong>_

'...pain... so... much... pain...'

I limped my way to the ORC, I wanted to finish my devil buisness. then pass the hell out. Those hits were harder than the Kendo club's usual beatings. Mayb I should've left him alone...

"I'm here ." I announce as I step inside.

"Hello 'Issei The Perverted Cat'." said Sora, sitting on the couch next Koneko, smiling like 'everything's shits and giggles' as they say.

Koneko twitched when he said 'cat'.

"What the hell man!" I yell at him. "Why'd you do that? I was the laughing stock of the entire day! What did you use? Permanent marker?"

"First, why did you let your friends poke me in the eyes, kick my man parts, and all three of you left me to be punished for your crime?" he said while folding his hands. "Second, I drew on your face, took a picture and uploaded it to the internet. Third, yes it was permanent marker."

"'Issei The Perverted Cow, Dog, Horse, Chicken, Rat, Bird, Turtle, Pig.' Where the hell did those come from?" I ask him.

"I dunno, photoshop? That and something related to the Chinese."

"Issei," said Rias commandingly. "No matter how ridiculous you look today is your first day and you will be handing out fliers. Remember if you work hard enough you may even get your own servants."

Using fliers to get servants?

"Sora I forgot to mention this yesterday, but as punishment for breaking into my territory, you will also be handing out fliers.

"I have no problem with that." he said not really caring. "I just need a skateboard." He said jumping up from the couch.

"But why a skateboard?" Akeno ask him.

"For parkour, it's the only thing I'm good at using." he said grinning toothily.

'Showoff'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Riku<strong>_

I'm andering towards the large sign that says 'To the Underworld'. It seems like these worlds are all connected, by trains and magic circles. Scrooge would definitely like to connect to these places.

"Mr. Hero-guy!" yelled Gabriel, as she came flying in my direction. "I'm coming with you."

She landed very gracefully, and once again inside my comfort zone.

"My name is Riku, you never really let me introduce myself." I remind her. She really did just question me out of nowhere and drag me off to meet her brother.

"That sounds a bit too tame for a hero... How about 'Riku the Gallant'? 'The Heroic'? What about 'The Prince of Valor'?

This will be a long train ride...

"You never did answer my question as to what species you are?" she continued as we got on the train to the Underworld. "I'm quite curious as to why you have darkness with a tint of light in your aura."

"I'm human."

"Are you a descendant of some kind of devil, or an evil being?" she asked a small frown forming on her face.

"No, it's just-" I started trying my hardest not to reveal something. "Some things happened where I came from and I ended up being manipulated by someone. I ended up hurting a lot of people my friends included."

"So you're not a hero?" she asked inquisitively.

"My friend helped me deal with the issues, and left people happier than when I arrived." I continue. "I was always jealous of him. I guess that's why I turned to darkness. You'd like him, he can make friends with air. "

"I get it, so your friend saved the world from this mystery guy who controlled you." she said.

"Something like that, the story's much longer."

"We have about a 10 hour trip."

'10 hours of this?'

"There were three kids who lived on an island, and longed to journey to other places as they liked to call, 'worlds'. A girl and two boys, each with the spirits strong enough to move planets. One day a storm had appeared in the middle of the night. The girl's spirit flew from her body and her body drifted away into the sea. The two boys were launched into the air and also landed in the sea. Three kids separated by the boundries of the sea, never to cross paths on the island until a year later."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): The story has officially added Riku, he's the one going into different places constantly. Sora won't be traveling as much because he will be the one making connections with people. Riku's a more 'get the job done' type of guy. I did not overpower Sora with [Ars Arcanum] because he held back a LOT. Using magic to enhance his body without using the strength will put strain on his body. Which will explain his fatigue in chapter 3, using the combo without the strength, will put even more strain than just having the power. Yes I involved the Chinese zodiac**

**Nasha Rei-Kun: Speeding up? Yes, I'm going back to edit it. Like I said this is filler, and it will now be known that I. Hate. Filler. But Sora can connect to anybody given the right circumstances. Akeno already regarded him as cute and when she thinks someone looks good, they're good. Yuuto on the other hand is different, he's a devil whose element is darkness. He also has the goal of destroying holy swords, combine that with his unreasonable attack against the exorcist, Xenovia. It wasn't unjustified, and other people will attack him simply because of his aura.**

**Guest #1: Limit Form was not used in the story, yet. Sora always had the ability to use Drive abilities (Ex: Kingdom Hearts). Drive Froms enhance abilities and is not used as a catalyst for said abilities.**

**kingdomheartsandanimefan: Sorry Sephiroth is a no go. Half-Fallen angel, causing issues with Akeno. Not to mention I just finished his boss fight in the original Kingdom Hearts. The ORC will try to help, only to get unmercifully killed in a single slash. Again sorry, but it seems a bit deadly unless I can somehow get Sora alone, no interference. Otherwise no, it just doesn't seem possible.**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483: Riku is 16 and will look for action in the way he finds least embarrassing. His situation with Gabriel and Shiki [KH: Dream Drop Distance] are examples of this. Tidus and Wakka cannot join this adventure because they would be liabilities, but the perversion would make them the 'Pervesion Club'.**

**Did I mention Kairi will enter the fray?**

**2K words**

**dualendingRoxas**


	5. Chapter 4: A long night AFTER work

**The Keyblade War, Lost Masters, and the Keyhole to each world. All of it shrouded in mystery and memories never to be truly known to the worlds. People have lost their sense of morals over these lost memories. Master Eraqus and his obessesion over light and order, Master Xehanort and his obsession over darkness and balance. These two were once friends.**

**The God system was controlled by the personification of god who is believed to be dead.**

**Kingdom Hearts is not controlled by the person who holds the X-blade, but rather has the ability to persuade it.**

**The System is not controlled by God, it is protected by him and is often asked to give his input on certain subjects.**

**Micheal is obviously confused as to why he cannot control the system well.**

**Xehanort's Heartless as to why Kingdom Hearts used light to enter the Realm of Darkness.**

**The answer is clear, just open the mind to more possibilities.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sora<strong>_

Watching Issei ride his bike faster than a speeding car is very enjoyable. It's a very efficient way of getting work done. It does wonders to sit back and watch others do the work...

NOT

Of course I did something. Every house that Issei stopped at I went 2 houses further. He really was that fast. Eventually he did start slowing down, he went even slower when we finished. And when we got back to the clubroom...

He made himself quite comfortable on the couch.

"So... TIRED..." he wheezed out. "This... is ALL... your FAULT."

"It's not my fault you decided to speed around the city, ON A BIKE." I quipped.

Yes I said quipped.

"That was quite fast," said Rias. "Did you make sure to get to the required number?"

Yes we did, and a few extras." I said. "It was so easy..."

"Easy for you, you only did a couple houses!"

"No you simply went to fast, I had to go to the two houses in front of you to make one delivery." I said. "If I didn't know any better you could've been pulled over for speeding."

"Touché, my spiky haired friend." he said crossing his arms, nodding.

"Now would you care to tell me how you managed to break into the barrier without completely destroying it." she asked smiling starting to glow with a very dark and potent aura.

"I unlocked it with a key." I said simply, not truly wanting to give away Super Secret...

Secrets.

"You mean with one of those giant keys you were using?" asked Akeno.

'Dang it'

"Yes I believe it was called a Keyblade." said Rias. "I think it was a special type of [Sacred Gear]. Let me go check."

'They have books on the Keyblade? This is bad!'

"Yes. It is called the Keyblade, it has the power to unlock any door and and can supposedly tip the balance of the Supernatural world. The common element is light, which is why Kiba Yuuto, my [Knight]..."

The Yuuto boy flinched.

"...attacked you. He was right. **What is someone like you doing breaking into my town?**" she asked demandingly.

The room got very cold.

**"Keyblade wielders are also known for causing havoc, are you here to disrupt the order?"**

A dark black and red aura surrounded Rias, Issei, and the little girl who sat on the couch.

'What's her name? Wait more importantly...'

"Let's just talk this out we don't want anybody to get hurt. It's not a threat or any-"

"**Koneko?**" started Rias.

"Yes Buchou." she said cocking her fist back.

She decided to punch me out of the second floor window and I landed outside in the bushes.

"ugh..." I groaned.

It was quite unexpected for Rias off like that. Surprisingly she jumped out the window with Koneko to go after me, while Akeno and Yuuto stayed behind. Issei decided to disappear.

Of course upon landing Koneko tried charging me But I jumped back away from her and almost landed near Rias's Energy Shot which took out 5 trees behind me.

'This is going to turn from bad to worse.'

"Stay still so that we can end you!" she yelled shooting rapid fire energy balls.

I blocked every single one and hit the las tone right back at her. Koneko decided to come from behind and do an axe-kick. which I again blocked and counterattacked. sending her a ways away. Issei came from a direction I can't quite remember and punched me in the head leaving me quite dizzy. I felt some thing was wrong so I jumped along with Issei, dodging a fist from Rias.

'I'm surprised she tried punching me.' and did an aerial sweep combo sending him even farther than I did Koneko. When I landed the ground underneath me exploded and sent me back up into the air. Koneko once again tried an axe-kick and succeeded sending me harshly back to the ground. I was hurt pretty badly, so I muttered a quick [Cura] spell before once again getting surprise attacked by Issei who knee'd me in the back, knocking me down. I grabbed his leg and also dragged him to the ground while bringing myself back up. I threw him into Koneko's direction, also knocking her down and I rushed to them, readying something I hoped would work.

"Valor Form."

My clothes once again burst into light. Koneko and Issei both turned into balls of both Light and Darkness and were absorbed into my clothes. Then everything went dark.

'Anti, don't kill her...'

_**Issei Hyoudou**_

I was fighting Sora before falling into an ocean. An ocean of breathable air. but air nonetheless.

I opened my eyes blinking away the brightness of the platform I just landed on. Looking around I saw Koneko also landing, doing the exact same thing I just did. When she saw me she only looked down at the platform.

It was a light purple stained glass floor of a black hired girl holding a Keyblade. And there were two pictures of a guy with spiky hair like Sora except different. I can't explain it was weird. Underneaththem was a black castle castle shown in front of a yellow background

"You two are trespassing into this ones heart."

A person in a black came from another platform walking on stained glass stairs toward us. Her voice was of a girl and I couldn't see any of her facial features due to the black hood that covered her face. Nor could I see how big and beautiful her chest is.

"You are violating the privacy of me and Sora. I will have to make you leave." she said menacingly, a Gray keyblade appearing in her hands. "You will be eliminated by [The Key That Never Was], Number XIV, Xion."

This girl is the one in the painting, I think. She also can hold the Keyblade so this must be her.

_**Rias**_

Sora had turned into a Shadow. He absorbed two of my servants and became a shadow.

No he didn't disappear or morph into the ground everything about him just turned black. His eyes turned a dim yellow and he started moving very erratically. He was on all fours twitching very violently however his gaze never left me.

He rushed at me on all fours. leaving tendrils of black waving. he slid underneath me and clawed at my back multiple times before kicking me away.

"Quite the barbaric fighter aren't you?" I said getting back up.

He opened his mouth showing his black jagged teeth trying to show a smile, then two dark keyblades appeared in his hands.

"**I... Explain... You.**" he said before rushing to me this time on his two legs. "**Not... Try... Hurt!**"

I tried covering myself in the aura of my 'Power of Destruction' before he could hit me. But he managed to bash through covering himself in a red aura as well.

'Is he copying my 'Power of Destruction'?' I thought.

It had to be because his attacks were hurting more than they were before or is it because of these dark Keyblades. Whatever the case is I need to bind him and fast.

"Akeno, Kiba! Help me bind him!" I commanded. 'Because I'm going to need all the help I can get.'

_**Koneko**_

'This girl is more dangerous than she appears to be. She I cannot sense anything from her. Like...'

"A lifeless puppet right Shirone?" she said finishing my thoughts. I immediately jumped forward dodging a slash from behind me.

'How does she do that?'

"This is the heart that you intruded, your life will become mine." she said pointing to the stairwell.

Senpai could only nod before climbing the stairs to see whoever 'he' is. If it's not Sora then there is something about him that made this place dangerous.

"Sora is an enigma among Keyblade wielders. I was made from his memories, and you will join me. Never remembered, your face nonexistent to those who see it." she said summoning another Keyblade which floated ominously by her hand, and her clothes gaining a tint of yellow. "You will become the puppet you always make yourself to be!"

She rushed at me with the intent to do a quick slice and thrust. And kept trying to get a hit on me by continuously rushing at me.

It was going to be a long fight.

Issei came to her side ready to do a quick one-two punch. but her floating Keyblade cut through his hand sending his arm back.

But it didn't come off.

"Issei Hyoudou you will stay out of this. Watch and learn, **[Ragnorok]**!" she said knocking me into the air then smacking me away with the floating keyblade. She held her keyblades and smashed them together before beams of light swirled in air homing onto me and Issei. I decided to spread my wings and fly around the platform until they either ran out of energy or I could make them hit Senpai decided to duck and roll out of the way.

'How crude.'

He was let on the ground and that girl went after him, dragging her Keyblade across the ground and then...

Everything went dark.

Akeno

To say I was surprised by his appearance was an understatement. The cute innocent who could turn sexy in a moment had turned...

'Hot, I could have him tie me up and do this and that. Candle wax on my ass, whipping me until blood comes out, then he'll lick the wounds clean and...'

"Akeno please focus!" Rias annoyingly screeched. "He's not himself and he absorbed Koneko and Issei!"

That's bad.

I gathered as much magic as I possibly could, without using **his** powers and clouds started to gather. I separated my concentration of magic into groups and fired multiple bolts in directions I thought he could go. But it turned out he was faster.

Much faster.

He started jumping into the air doing acrobatics to dodge the thunderbolts, bending his body in directions not even a devil could tolerate.

"I said...no try harm you!" his dark voice.

"Taste the blade of [Darkness Extract]" Yuuto said cutting straight through the shadow taking away some of the dark tendrils that surrounded her body. Those tendrils drifted away seemingly dying and disintegrating.

'The things I could've done with those...'

"Quick Buchou! Bind him!" Yuuto shouted.

His body wasn't damaged rather it seemed like he was drifting off barely being able to stand. Before he fell to the ground, I quicly cast some binding magic on him.

His body glowed and two magic orbs came out of his body and shaped themselves into people.

Sora

"Koneko, Issei! Are you all right?" asked Rias.

"We're fine, sort of." he started rubbing his numb arm. "We were attacked by someone inside his subconscious."

"Why would someone attack you, much less be there?" Akeno asked tilting her head slightly.

"She said something about trespassing on his heart or something." he said getting very serious. "She called herself Xion and also gave herself a number and some sort of title."

"Number XIV, [The Key That Never Was.]" said Koneko, who for some reason shivered a bit.

"And I thought there were only thirteen of them." I said opening my eyes. "And you were kind of trespassing. Let me guess, stained glass floor and a picture of someone?"

Issei tried his hardest not to flinch. Keyword being: tried.

"It's a long story, but to make it short there was a group that had 13 people in charge and I had gotten rid of them. The End."

"Then what the hell is up with you? You had somebody inside of your body, attacking us. Not only that but you did something to us."

"I'm not giving away classified information." I said rolling onto my back. "You'll have to go back there and I'll send you to someone even more dangerous."

'Up for it Roxas?'

'You know it. He was quite annoying popping up out of nowhere and getting and sucker punching us'

'You didn't even feel it...'

'Touché...'

"**If you refuse to answer then you will be brought to the Underworld**." said Rias glaring at me, while Akeno was preparing some kind of magic circle.

"I will answer any questions not regarding classified information." I said glaring back at me. "I'm only here to observe any outside influence on this town, and I already know what's going on."

"**If you have information then spit it out.**" she said threateningly. "**Or we will send you to be judged.**"

"I will but you have to calm down."

"Akeno, are they available?" she asked cooling her voice down for the girl.

"Yes," Akeno said a bit sadly. "They are waiting for you."

"**She will be accompanying us along with the rest of our club members**" Rias turned back to me. "**And you will behave long enough to tell us what your true plans are.**"

We were soon enveloped by a rising magic circle my body disappearing as it rose.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Do not kill me with flames and all that crap. I have explanations.**

**Keyblade wielders are not exactly common but they certainly have a trail of chaos. So it wouldn't be uncommon for someone from the supernatural to know a hint about the Keyblade.**

**Everybody hates Sora, not entirely true. He has figured out a piece to the puzzle of this world, but nobody actually hates him. Their darkness and _ is responsible.**

**Valor isn't exactly an easy thing to accomplish on his own, but he still could've done it, but it would've left him extremely vulnerable due to the fact that he can't cast magic, and nobody would leave him alone long enough to get a quick potion.**

**This is a quick spoiler, Yes Xion will be coming back. How she comes back, you'll have to find out on your ow/**

**Xion being a puppet created from Sora's memories, and of course a replica of him has his abilities but can enhance them according to her style. Ex: 358/2 Days. Since she has some abilities, and a memory for a heart she can have her own Station of Awakening, so long as Sora remembers. And as long has he remembers she will always exist inside his heart.**

**Anti has a Keyblade? WRONG! He is a mixture of Shadow Sora and Sora's Heartless, meaning his preferred style was his claws. His speaking style is on the stupid side due to Sora's nature being a part of who he is due to his more refined 'control', and heartless and shadows don't speak (Excluding Xehanort). He did use a Drive Form, or rather he is a Drive Form. Quite possibly a bad idea, but essential to the storyline. Yes I hate myself for this and will quite possibly continue to hate myself until I completely forget that it was a bad idea, Anti-Valor.**

**Did I mention this was my first actual fight scene in any of my stories? Please leave a review so I can improve quite nicely over time.**

**This chapter was posted late due to bad memories, precognitive dreams, headaches, writer's block, exams, and sleeping hiatus.**

**Guess that Title!**

**Rules: jJst mention a number(s) and guess the correct title for the original Organization XIII members. Send preferably by PM**

**No. I**

**No. II**

**No. III**

**No. IV**

**No. V**

**No. VI**

**No. VII**

**No. VIII**

**No. IX**

**No. X**

**No. XI**

**No. XII**

**No. XIII**

**dualendingRoxas**


	6. Chapter 6: Darker Underworld I

**When did the Keyblade War begin? When did the 3 Factions War begin? People believe that God died because of sealing the souls into [Sacred Gears]. Others believe he died after fighting Trihexa and the Heavenly Dragons. Then the groups came together and agreed that it was all three as the Biblical God was very powerful, very high on the power scale. The X-Blade was broken as well into 20 pieces, and those pieces were scattered around the one and only world before it was swallowed by the darkness. The lights of children pieced the world back together separately and so Worlds were created. The scattered pieces of light made their way into 7 girls, and the 13 darknesses made their way into one man: Xehanort. He seeked to spread his darknesses to lessen his burden and truly becomes complete, and gaining the respect for darkness that it truly deserved.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sora<strong>_

Me and the Underworld never really got along underneath the Coliseum, had some really bad memories that involved the Organization, Hades, and even Sephiroth.

Yeah, bad memories.

This place was different, even though we somehow ended up in a castle, everything was buzzing with life. People moving left and right in fancy clothing, maids, and butlers. It was a very high class place.

'Unlike me...'

I was back in his attire from my second journey. None of the Kuoh customizations the Gummi Ship made for my clothes.

"Keep an eye on him," said Rias walking ahead. "who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into."

As much as I wanted to argue wth her she was right. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked Akeno as I was dragged along by Koneko. She and Yuuto seemed to be my only friends in this cruel, cruel world.

"We are going to see Rias's brother, who is one of the leaders of the Devil Faction." she said. looking at me kind of weirdly. "Were you any other person would you be scared?"

"Actually no." I said closing my eyes feeling the carpet move underneath me. "This has happened to me way too many times. So this is not really a surprise for me." I explained.

"What exactly do you do to get yourself into these kinds of messes?" asked Yuuto.

"I usually get called suspicious for helping somebody of importance before being captured, insulted, and one time forced by pirates to jump into the jaws of a man-eating crocodile." I said recounting a few of my encounters. "One time when my childhood friend was captured I battled 1000 monsters in one day."

"How lo-"

"Lord Sirzechs, we have arrived." said Rias after she knocked on the door.

"Ri-Ri, how come you don't call me big brother anymore? It makes my heart hurt." said a red-haired man who looked kind of like Rias.

"We have more important matters to discuss." she said dismissing the nickname she was given. "This boy had broken into my territory without my permission and has attacked my servants twice now." "And pray tell what does he have to say about this." he said looking over at me.

Though at the time I wasn't really listening, but I understood what was going on. But still...

"What am I supposed to say again?" I asked, still a bit out of the loop because I was tired it was quite late at night. I need at least some rest.

"You were supposed to fess up to threatening the safety of my town." Rias said quite coldly.

"How rude, I let you capture me, held back quite a bit, and returned the servants you oh-so kindly threatened me with." I said getting seriously upset. "This was not my fault if it was anybody's, it's you-"

"How about a rematch?" said the demon king. "If you really were holding back you'll fight until my little Ri-chan gives up or you die."

"What kind of crap deal is that?" I yelled. "Knock her out or die? That's total BS!"

"Or we can simply execute him." said Rias.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that." he said shaking his head. "I'm your brother and I love you very dearly, but if what this boy says is true, and you threatened him he was simply retaliating."

"But he's a Keyblade wielder. One affiliated with light!"

"But is he affiliated with the church?"

"No, I'm not." I countered. "I don't really even like the church. Almost died there."

"Then this proves that he deserves a chance. He will stay in a closed dimension to rest I've been meaning to have a discussion with a representative of the angels and fallen angels, Grayfia will be monitoring them but still be on your best behavior, ALL of you." he said looking specifically at me.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Riku<strong>_

Transportation had always bored me to death. I always preferred the dark corridors I used to get around. Quick, efficient, and never made me distracted. But train rides had their perks. I got to enjoy the scenery and see the things Sora had always adventured for. It was quite relaxing, I almost fell asleep from the calmness that I felt until an angel came back from her call.

Not _that_ kind of call.

"I'm back. Fortunately I have to go visit a Leader on the Devil Faction and Fallen Angel Faction, so when we get to the underworld, we'll have to make a detour from wherever you're going." she said smiling. Though it faltered a bit. "Where are you going again?" she asked for the first time.

"I was actually doing some recon." I said going with the hero story that she gave me. "Apparently some organization is up to taking over both the human and supernatural world. I have to check for any suspicious activity."

I wasn't lying when I said I was doing some recon, but these guys plan on taking over all the worlds, to do that someone is going to try and start something over here. That and something else is going on, something more than just this world.

"Suspicious activity? Then what were you doing in Heaven?" she asked.

"I could be wrong but there might be a spy in each of the factions, and someone plan's on creating chaos in this world."

"But who would try and cause chaos?"

"Someone who wants to control what happens and when it happens." I said. "He plans on taking control of something to start his conquest over the world, using the most powerful system ever known."

"The [God System]?" asked Gabriel. "How's that possible? Not even my brother can fully control it due to the system not having it's remote."

"I'm not exactly sure but something is going wrong." I said getting up as the train started slowing down. 'Very wrong...'

We got off the train and we were in a large plaza of sorts, having people moving every which way. There were stands selling all kinds of strang foods, and mismatch accessories.

"Quite the setup they have down here." I said thinking out loud. "Where do we go now?"

"Just follow me" she said, getting ready to weave her way through the crowd.

"Hold on a moment I have to get changed." I said scanning the area for clothing stores.

"Okay then follow me she said walking to a nearby building. "Did you know that there are a variety of stores in the Underworld, but most purchases are made online?"

"No I had no idea," I said walking into the changing room. "But I am going to visit my friend in the underworld. You can go on without me. I'll catch up later."

'Why is that lazy bum here?' I thought and for the first time in a long time a put on the black coat.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sora<strong>_

And I wanted to be a Keyblade Master, yeah right. I can't even protect world order.

The conversation that barely made sense moments ago put me in a difficult position, literally. After agreeing to the fight I had been transported via teleportation circle to the forest of Kuoh Academy. The difficult part was getting out of the rope. I can't summon a Keyblade cause the rope is still binding me.

Firaga? No I'd catch on fire and other's attention.

Blizzaga? That's death by Hypothermia...

Thundaga? Requires raising my hand/Keyblade, so that's out.

Aeroga? Let's try it.

'Calling the storm to aid my cause...' [AEROGA]

The gust of air burst from within me causing a mini-tornado to form around me. It picked up the leaves and twigs helping me cut into the rope. Sadly I got a few cuts myself but eventually the rope was ripped to shreds, and so were my clothes. A few tears I don't have to worry about.

"Now where the hell am I?"

Yeah I said hell get with the program.

I wandered throught the seemingly endless trees until I reached the front gate of the academy.

'But was this forest always here?'

{Hello I am Sirzechs Lucifer, the referee of this event. The match between the Rias Gremory peerage and the one known as Sora will begin within an hour..}

So it's the arena for the match, I better get those Data files.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Issei<strong>_

'What the fuck...'

Let's go down the list:

Saved by a flying keyman. Check

Captured the psycho keyman. Check

Meet the lord of devils. Check

Fight in a battle to the death with said Keyman, except he can't kill us or risk dying anyway. Not there yet.

See the famous Rias Gremory pacing around the what looked like the clubroom, upset at her big brother. Just happened now.

Planning out a battle strategy.

Not going to happen with the way things are going.

"It's so unfair, why can't he understand how serious this is?" she said crossing her arms against her bountiful chest.

'A chest I wouldn't mind indulging myself in. A few minutes of groping and squeezing. Hopefully lactating mil-'

"Pervert." said a voice who I could not identify in time.

"But it can be used, hopefully." said Rias defending(?) me. Issei this will be a more in depth approach than the stray devil. Since our supposed spar with him was dangerous I want you to say the word [Boost] every ten seconds. Be sure to summon you Sacred Gear when doing so."

At the time I didn't understand what was going on, so I just nodded. Maybe it'll double my power or something like that. Or speed. Or maybe in bed it can increase my-

"What a perverted face." said the voice who I now know is Koneko. 'And dammit I wish I didn't know who it was. Then it wouldn't hurt as much.'

"We need to focus, if we lose this there could be serious problems if we lose." continued Rias.

"Why don't you ask someone who's dealt with him?"

A dark portal appeared in the center of the room, leaving as soon as it arrived. I it's place was a man with black hair and grey streaks. He had one slightly glowing yellow eye that seemed to know what we wanted. other than that his black coat seemed to cover anything else noticeable.

"If you wanna beat tiger, be sure to call him..."

* * *

><p>(AN): After a long episodes of laziness, school, and work, I am going to start including some elements of the manga instead of having Sora constantly act like a kid. I've also added Riku's Heart Perception ability. On another note:

Let it be known Kingdom Hearts is also known for not only overpowering characters, but also underrating them. Hades, Lord of the DEAD. Sephiroth, Cloud, Leon, and Hercules (whom I will rename Heracles). Overpowering Donald, Goofy, and MICKEY MOUSE! Quite possibly THE craftiest, yet silliest cartoon character ever. It's not impossible to think it was a fluke that he was beaten not KILLED. Because Keyblade wielders must maintain balance and are not allowed to kill anyone. If I went any farther he would've beaten them out of their trance and back to square 1 of this chapter.

KH-Hardcorefan4483 - The Keyblade is a weapon or tool depending on who holds it. It depends on the will of the person, and the stronger the will the stronger you become. There's also that little hint from the PM I sent you.

Everyone who entered the name that title contest got a set of hints for future chapters. This will be a long strenuous series having many crossovers and a few side stories.

Roxas

PS Pls donate munny to Sora.


End file.
